


The Ballad of Big Jim

by Gileonnen



Category: Fool for Love - Lord Huron (Song)
Genre: Big Jim the Biggest Bear in the Village, Death as Metaphor for Sexual Repletion, Fight Sex, Filk, M/M, Mentions of past homophobia, Punching as Foreplay, Rugged Gays of the Hinterlands, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: When Lily sends an unwanted suitor Big Jim's way, he finds that this love-drunk fool is more to his tastes than hers.
Relationships: Big Jim/Narrator
Kudos: 2





	The Ballad of Big Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This song largely ignores _Strange Tales_ lore and treats "Fool for Love" as a standalone.

I'm fixin' to settle down  
Gonna find a man and a piece of ground  
Head off for the hinterlands  
Way up north where the tall trees stand  
Ain't had too much luck so far  
With courtin' strangers in jukebox bars  
Sweet Lily says things take time  
But my heart is aching for that great sublime

Spent too long tryin' to hide my ways  
Got sick of hiding  
Gonna spend my days unbound  
A boy's got to grow up tough  
When they find out that it's a boy he loves

If you've come to find Big Jim  
Well, first I'll ask what you want with him  
Can't recall what wrong I've done  
To set you off like a half-cocked gun  
You're slim as a willow leaf  
And I'll tell you now, I've never known defeat  
Well, I ain't gonna punch you down  
Let's step outside and maybe talk this out

I'm reelin' like a country dance  
Sweet Lily, no  
Man's gonna have a chance with her  
Go on, stranger, and throw your punch  
I know it hurts to be a fool for love

Your hands all around my neck  
My heart pounding like a steam drill in my chest  
Your kiss is a thirsting flame  
Can't let you go 'til you scream my name

* * *

You lie in the drifting snow  
Bloody-nosed in the afterglow  
Just you lie and catch your breath  
Ain't surprised to hear you're on the verge of death  
Let me lift you in my arms  
And gather you up real close and warm  
Lily doesn't want no man  
So let's both ride off to the Hinterlands

I know I should've never swung back  
Never thought I'd win a man's heart like that  
Sometimes, I wish I weren't so tough  
But my black eye says that I'm a fool for love.

We stare into the endless sky  
And the long sweet tale of our lives goes by  
Together, to the great north heights  
Bloody mouths, and our hearts alight

We stare into the endless sky  
And the long sweet tale of our lives goes by


End file.
